Pezberry Goodness
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: Just some Pezberry randomness. Hope you all enjoy, it'll be T rated till things get heated in later chapters.
1. Good Time

**A/N: Pezberry in this one. Cheerio!Rachel and Nerd!Santana.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the song. Just my mistakes.**

**A/N: Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen is the song choice**

* * *

Santana just wanted to have a good time, you know, go out with friends on a friday night, drive around the city at midnight and goof off, listen to music and just have fun. But instead, she's in her backyard, up in her favorite spot in the oak tree on a big branch that suppored her as she read her old copy of The Wild Girls.

_**Woke up on right side of the bed, **_

_**What's up tight this Prince song**_

_**inside my head?**_

_**Hands up if you're down**_

_**to get down tonight**_

_**Cuz it's always a good time.**_

_**Slept in all my clothes like i didn't care**_

_**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere.**_

Rachel loves being popular, being co-captain of the cheerio's with her best friend, Quinn Fabray. But what she wishes she had was a suitable guy to date, or even a nice girl who doesn't want to use her for her popularity. She has always had a crush on that one girl, what was her name, Santana?

_**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight,**_

_**Cuz it's always a good time.**_

_**Good morning and good night,**_

_**I wake up at twilight**_

_**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**_

_**It's always a good time.**_

"Mija, I gotta meet your father in Chicago tonight so I left you the card, I'll be back in a week, i love you, be good," Maribel said in a hurry, as she grabbed her bags and headed outisde. Santana just stood in the arch of the kitchen as she held a glass of water and an apple in her hands, her lower lips slightly trembled as she gave out a useless, "Becareful mom,"

_**Feet down dropped my phone in the pool again,**_

_**Checked out of my room hit the ATM**_

_**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight,**_

_**Cuz it's always a good time**_

_**Good morning and goodnight**_

_**I wake up at twilight**_

"Come on Rache, we gotta hit the mall before we go to Pucks!" Brittany beamed. Rachel walked out of her house, waving as her fathers left for the weekend. Once they were out of sight, she looked at her best friend and smiled. Quinn just rolled her eyes and held her hand out, "I know where she lives, lets go,"

_**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try,**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, its always a good time**_

Being an only child has it's benafits when it comes to not having to share parents, but when there are hardly even parents to share what's the pleasure. Santana use to love being alone at home but now, it just sucks because she has no one to share it with, "I wish i had a brother or sister," she sighed, getting up from her couch to answer the door after the bell rang.

_**Doesn't matter where, it's always a good time**_

_**Doesn't matter where, its always a good time**_

_**It's always a good time!**_

_**whoah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**we don't even have to try its always a good time**_

Rachel smiled up at the girl, "Hello Santana,"

"Rachel Berry?" the latina asked, her heart thudding in her chest. Rachel leaned in and grabbed ahold of Santana's hand.

"Come out with me,"

Santana's jaw dropped, popular Rachel Berry was asking nerd Santana Lopez to hag out with her.

"But...what about-"

"It wouldn't be fun without you," Rachel said in a soft voice.

"Why me, why now?" Santana asked, slightly pulling away to go inside. Rachel turned and held her hands out as if to say ten minutes before following the nerdy girl inside.

"Because I need someone fun and up for anything," the cheerio stated as she watched Santana sit down and grab her Wild Girls book, "You like Pat Murphy?" she asked, making her way over to the taller teen and sat next to her.

"Yeah, she has alot of good work out there," Santana smiled, looking at her book but not realling reading it. Rachel grinned, leaing into the girl and placing a hand on her jean covered thigh as she spoke in her ear, "What if I told you that i have her Bones book?"

Santana turned her head only to have her lips connectiing with Rachel's in an accident. When they pulled away, Rachel was smiling wider then before, her brown eyes glimmering with want for the nerdy girl.

"I'm so sorry, that wasn't-" she was cut off by another kiss and tiny soft hands on her cheeks. When Rachel pulled back, she giggled at Santana who had her eyes closed behind her reading glasses and lips slightly parted.

"Come out with me and you can come over to my house after and maybe we can read Bones together," the tiny cheerio smirked. Santana just nodded, standing up, still in a fuzzy daze.

_**It's always a good time.**_


	2. Lucy

**A/N: another pezberry. The song in this was slightly altured to even let the story be made but it's not mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song within. **

**A/N2: Chelsea by Stefy, a very good song and a very good band. Really wish they would have kept making music. Stefy Rae is sexy. just saying.**

* * *

To say that Rachel was pissed, well thats one hell of an understatement, considering that she had a look that could kill on the spot. Quickly passing Kurt and Blaine, the diva stomped into the choir room and slammed her hands down on the piano keys to get everyones attention. One hand cocked on her hip as the other stayed on the keys, she glared at her ex-boyfriend, Finn.

"Rachel, is there something wrong?" Mr. Schue asked.

"You asshole," she spat, her black heeled calf high boots clicking with each slow step she took towards the oblivious boy, "I know where you were lastnight, and i know who you were with,"

Finn paled instantly, rubbing his sweaty palms over his jeans.

"What do you mean Rach?" he chuckled nervously as he eyed Rachel, her red long sleeved one piece mini dress clinging to her body and showing off every curve she worked for and breasts that looked bigger then when she was in her freshmen year two years ago. Her hair was curly and around her shoulders as her bangs were fixed just the way she liked them. Alittle bit of her tan thighs could be seen from both her black stockings she wore with her boots and the short dress that was sinfully short.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you know what i mean Finn Hudson," she snarled, still slowly striding up to him.

"Wanky," Santana smirked, nail file in her hand, "who knew Berry could be so hot when she was pissed?" she was eye fucking the shorter burnette, who, in return, shot her a flirtatious grinned before goiing to the front of the class.

"Mr. Schue, if i may?' she asked, the older man just smiled and gave her the floor. The sound of a bass drum beating and the electrical piano playing had Rachel's steps move her body to the beat as she walked to the grand piano and hopped up onto it.

_I can see theres something in your eyes_

_(Clap-clap)_

_You just took a fall from paradise_

_(Clap-clap)_

Rachel hopped off and strutted over to the class as she gripped ahold of Finn's head and jerked it to the side showing off a lipstick stain he tried to hide.

_Saw the lipstick on your neck_

_Maybe you should just confess_

_(Clap-clap)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

She walked away and turned, hands on her head with a disstress look on her face.

_I don't wanna lose my head today_

_But i know theres something in the way_

_Maybe I made a big mistake lastnight_

_When I left you alone , with Lucy_

She pointed to Quinn, who was sitting in the back next to Sugar, smirking as she waved at Finn. The same drum and electric piano began to play as Rachel did her strut walk over to the blonde headed and stood behind her.

_Lucy's the kind of girl that's cold as ice_

_(Ahh ah ah ahh)_

_Beautiful with nails filed sharp as knives_

_(Ahh ah ah ahh)_

Rachel rolled her eyes as Quinn started filing her nails with a grin over at Rory. She made her way over to the piano and picked up her phone.

_She called me while you were kissing_

_So i could hear what i was missing_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

She shook her head and looked away from the class as she took a seat on the piano bench.

_I don't wanna lose my head today_

_But i know theres something in the way_

_Maybe i made a big mistake_

_When i left you alone with Lucy_

She scoffed at Finn and Quinn waving at each other as she stood.

_When i left you alone with Lucy_

Making her way infront of the clas again, she walked up to Finn and gripped his shirt.

_You're just a typical guy_

_And you're typically blind_

_You can see i'm out of here_

_And that i said goodbye_

She oushed him back into his chair as she waved at him and walked away.

_I Don't want to lose my head_

_But theres something in the way_

_Maybe i made a mistake_

_When i left you alone with Lucy_

_When i left you alone with Lucy_

_When i left you alone with Lucy_

The song ended with Rachel walking out of the choir room door.

"Rachel, wait!" she heard but kept going, she didn't want to deal with anyone. She was half way down the hallway and just about to turn the corner when a warm soft hand grabbed onto hers and pulling her into a dark empty room. When she was backed up into the closed door and soft plump lips were planted on hers, all of her anger melted away. Slowly reaching her hands up, she gripped onto a polyester cheerio's top and pulled away.

"That was fucking hot," Santana husked, her eyes slightly blown.

"You haven't even seen hot yet," Rachel smirked, grabbing onto the latina's pony tail and forcing their lips together in a deep, bruising kiss that had Santana moaning.


End file.
